<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we can escape and then we'll skate away from all of this by Crazyloststar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934674">we can escape and then we'll skate away from all of this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar'>Crazyloststar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's To Never Growing Up [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dorks in Love, M/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long as fuck day staring at rocks and his hot boyfriend, Prompto had never been so eager to get home. </p><p>***</p><p>Part nine in a series of vignettes set in an alternate universe where Noctis and Prompto are just two punk kids who happen to find each other, fall in love, and then proceed to make a lot of crazy, dumb decisions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here's To Never Growing Up [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we can escape and then we'll skate away from all of this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this one is a little fast and dirty [haha] </p><p>hope you still enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School trips were literally the worst. Prompto thought they had left those behind them long ago. But then they had both taken a Geology course and hadn’t realized that meant taking a lot of them.</p><p>Like. Every week.</p><p>And okay, it was cool that they got to go to places outside of Insomnia like the Disc of Cauthess and Ravatogh to see all the rocks and shit. Prompto got a lot of practice taking landscape photos and dumb modeling pics of his boyfriend, when he could convince him.</p><p>But the driving part was so boring, and they all had to pile in a bus like they were a bunch of kids or something. The worst part about living in Insomnia was how far away anything with historical substance was.</p><p>And to top it all off, it had been hot all day, which meant Noct had been walking around in a thin white shirt and slim fit black shorts that showed off his ass in the best and worst way. And he had been dying to get at him all day, to feel the heat of his skin against his fingertips and taste the sweat on his lips. But Prompto’s attempts at getting them to sneak off into the narrow canyons were met with hushes and quick kisses. He knew it wasn’t because Noctis actually cared about the different rock formations that they were all having to catalogue. He got it, it was risky. And that was more Prompto’s thing, the whole almost getting caught, thing. He was slowly pulling Noct over to the dark side, but it was okay he wasn’t feeling it today.</p><p>Slowly. Baby steps.</p><p>So, he was left to just imagine, all freaking day, what he would do to Noct the second they were able to get into his room that night. Hopefully. Unless somehow their plans were interrupted. Noct’s place offered a bit more promise of privacy than his house did. And plus, he was still walking on thin ice after the whole...Noct was found in the closet thing. He hoped the universe would be kind to him. He had made sure to be respectful to all the stones and stuff.</p><p>At the end of a long as fuck day staring at rocks and his hot boyfriend, Prompto had never been so eager to get home.</p><p>The sun set as they all piled into the bus, Prompto hopped towards the very back and curled up against the window, ready to pass out for a nap on the long drive so he could be rested for the night.</p><p>Noct looked exhausted and also done for the day, a bit of sunburn on the tip of his nose where his hat hadn’t protected him, as he collapsed beside Prompto. He rested against his shoulders.</p><p>“Goodnight,” Prompto said with a snicker.</p><p>“Shut up,” he grumbled and poked Prompto’s arm, “you were so gonna sleep too.”</p><p>Prompto giggled and kissed the top of his head. “Still. You’re cute.”</p><p>“Shut up.” He said again, and as if in protest, Noct moved and rested his head on Prompto’s thigh, pulling his jacket over his shoulders like a blanket. That was fine, he was used to Noct passing out on him in all kinds of ways, so really he was used to being a pillow most of the time.</p><p>Prompto leaned back against the seat and hardly registered the bus pulling out of the parking lot, his eyelids growing heavy already.</p><p>**</p><p>He thought for a second they might be close to the school, as he felt rustling against him. But then he opened his eyes open just enough to see it was just Noct moving around and getting comfortable in his sleep. He had pulled the jacket up over his head, probably against the glow of the streetlights. Prompto closed his eyes again, not able to stop the smile at cuddling with his boyfriend.</p><p>Then he felt pressure on his thigh. He tensed up a little, and then tried to relax, unsure what Noct was up to. The pressure moved to his crotch.</p><p>Then the button of his pants being undone. He blinked a few times, unsure if he was dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time he had dreamed something like this, him and Noct fooling around in a kinda public space, Noct touching him while he had to keep his cool. Heat rushed to his groin and he shifted to open his legs a little.</p><p>All questions about what Noct was up to went away when his zipper was slowly, so slowly, pulled down.</p><p>He barely opened his eyes again, but this time looked around the bus. It was silent, and looked like most everyone else had also passed out. The professor at the front he could see focused on his phone, facing the front window.</p><p>His eyes fluttered closed as warm breath hit his cock through his underwear. He clenched his fists at his side and had to fight every fiber of him to not make a sound.</p><p>And <em>fuck</em> if that didn’t just get him going more.</p><p>Noct was a little shit and he was so going to get him back for this and also fuck yes this was gonna be so so so so good.</p><p>He chanced a look down at his lap. The jacket hardly moved as he felt Noct slide him out of his boxer briefs, and then only the slightest of shift in fabric as he took Prompto in his mouth. He suppressed a moan and squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>Prompto wasn’t sure he was going to be able to stay quiet at that point. Noct’s mouth was warm, his tongue hot, as he slowly sucked. Prompto wanted to so badly run his fingers through Noct’s hair and tug and make his pleads to go faster, harder, to rock his hips up into that glorious sensation, but he forced himself to stay still. He was rock hard; he could feel it in how he felt in Noct’s mouth.</p><p>The bus hit a bump in the road. Noct, the asshole he was, took that chance to slide up and down a few times and Prompto was about ready to lose it right then.</p><p>He opened his eyes again and saw a few people moving around after that bump, but most of them were shifting to go back to sleep. He could see they were nearing insomnia, and after that they would be home soon.</p><p>Noct’s fingers dug into his thigh and he sucked hard. Prompto scanned the bus one more time and then after deeming it safe closed his eyes. He pressed his lips together as Noct pressed his tongue against his head, as he slowly swirled his tongue there before sucking him down again.</p><p>Prompto regretted in that moment helping him work on his gag reflex.</p><p>Okay that was a lie. It was the smartest thing he had ever done. He was a fucking genius.</p><p>He could feel Noct’s cheeks hollow out and he started to suck more, tongue working hard, pushing Prompto closer to the edge. He felt he needed to somehow warn Noct, so he let one hand fall onto his waist.</p><p>Noct paused.</p><p>He panicked that maybe Noct thought he was saying to stop. He couldn’t say anything though for fear someone might hear. It was so quiet there was no guarantee even a whisper would be okay.</p><p>When Noct started again, he went slowly, with soft rolls of the tongue. He took his sweet, sweet time sucking on him, but Prompto had been so close before it wasn't long before he once again tapped Noct on the waist.</p><p>Noct stopped. Prompto gripped his waist his fingers digging into his side because the ache in his cock was so fucking good and painful and good. He tightened his hand to try to get Noct to continue. And he did, but slower, and then Prompto fucking realized he was doing it on purpose. The mother fucker.</p><p>He was mad but not really because Noct was being a brat but a brat who knew exactly what Prompto fucking liked.</p><p>He loved his boyfriend so much.</p><p>He was so ready to go any second, as Noct continued the intervals he would have to pause grew smaller and smaller. Prompto was nearly on a hair trigger in not long at all.</p><p>Noct gave a particularly wicked suck and Prompto didn't get the chance to warn him - he quickly bit into the meat of his hand and inhaled sharply as he came, and almost whimpered as he felt Noct take it, swallowing hard and licking at him to avoid a mess.</p><p>Prompto’s other hand had started to twist the jacket. He released it carefully. He looked at the hand he had bit and saw red teeth marks. Shit.</p><p>And then like nothing had happened, he was tucked back into his underwear, zipped up and buttoned, and Noctis went back to resting on his thigh.</p><p>A hand patted his leg.</p><p>Prompto exhaled hard. He grinned and rested his head back against the seat as his eyelids grew heavy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a whole list of shenanigans for these two, but if you have anything in particular you would like to see, please let me know in the comments! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>